OPERATION: Lucky Charms!
by Yokai Hebitori
Summary: WHEN THE PENGUINS FIND OUT THAT TODAY IS A HOLIDAY, THEY CELEBRATE BY PLAYING A GAME THAT MARLENE SUGGESTED. A GAME THAT IS ALL ABOUT HAVING FUN UNTIL THE GAME CAUSES A MINOR PROBLEM FOR ONE OF THE ZOOSTERS... CH 01/?  FanFic FOR:From Darkness and Light


XXXX

TITLE: "OPERATION: Lucky Charms!"  
AUTHOR: ✿Nari (aka, yokaisummoner)  
RATING: PG (just to be on the safe side)  
GENRE: (SPECIAL HOLIDAY FIC!) Friendship/Slight Humor  
PAIRINGS: No Obvious/Definite Pairings, But Some Slight Hints

CHARACTERS INVOLVED:  
[Main] ●Skipper ●Kowalski ●Rico ●Private  
[Supporting] ●Marlene ●King Julien ●Maurice ●Mort ●Phil ●Mason ●Officer X

WARNINGS: None, but slight childish humor (for the younger readers)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the show; I may have changed each character's purpose from the series to fit this story, by accident or purposely; plus, that is why they call it FanFiction.

SUMMARY:  
WHEN THE PENGUINS FIND OUT THAT TODAY IS A HOLIDAY, THEY CELEBRATE BY PLAYING A GAME THAT MARLENE SUGGESTED. A GAME THAT IS ALL ABOUT HAVING FUN UNTIL THE GAME CAUSES A MINOR PROBLEM FOR ONE OF THE ZOOSTERS THAT THEY END UP CHANGING THEIR ENTIRE BELIEFS.

A/N: This FanFic is dedicated to (From Darkness and Light ) from cause I'm pretty sure that you've been waiting to read this fic for almost a year, and not to mention, you were my inspiration for writing this in the first place. Also, I apologize that it took me so long to post this. I hope you'll enjoy this no matter which site you read this on.

XXXX

XXXX

PREVIEW PROMO CHAPTER!

PENGUINS' HEADQUARTERS CENTRAL PARK ZOO

SKIPPER  
Alright, boys.  
Commence 'Operation: Spring Cleaning'.

All the penguins started their Spring Cleaning by scrubbing the floors, sweeping up the clutter, and polishing the windows. Then, they began to throw away all the old unnecessary junk. Rico got rid of any old unused weapons at his disposal, while Private cleaned out their fridge. Kowalski got rid of any unused chemicals, unnecessary lab equipment, and inventions that he deemed useless, which he did not intend to complete from his lab. Skipper got rid of any outdated newspapers, magazines, and other unnecessary miscellaneous clutter.

After they have completed their 'Spring Cleaning' tasks, they all stood together in a line admiring their handiwork.

SKIPPER  
Well done. I think we've outdone ourselves this time. Just look at this place shine.

Their HQ was exceptionally clean that it was sparkling, like glitter, all over.

SKIPPER  
(takes in a deep breathe)  
Ah, smell the wonderful lemony freshness. Perfecto for the coming Spring.  
So, Kowalski? Anything else that we should be aware of before the official first day of Spring.

KOWALSKI  
(pulls out a calendar from who-knows-where)  
Let's see…. Just four days ago on the 13th, it was the day that Daylight Savings Time began, which I already took the liberty to "Spring Ahead" all the clocks in the zoo, as our human overlords would say, by revising our current time by adding an extra hour.

SKIPPER  
I see. Hm…There is one thing that I don't get?

KOWALSKI  
What's that, Skipper?

SKIPPER  
Just what possessed the humans make something so simple, like keeping track of time, into a more complicated situation.

RICO  
(shrugged)  
I-don-know, Space Squids.

SKIPPER  
(thinking it over)  
Space Squids, you may be onto something Rico.

KOWALSKI  
Skipper, I can assure you that this has nothing to do with Space Squids.

SKIPPER  
(looks at Kowalski suspiciously and stated slowly)  
How can you be so sure?

KOWALSKI  
For starters, Space Squids was my first theory.  
And sadly, it was proven incorrect after I saw a documentary just the other day explaining that Daylight Savings Time (or the technical term 'DST' as I would like to call it) was first conceived by a Mr. Benjamin Franklin during 1784 to make better use of daylight hours. Thus, DST is also a way to save energy in the summer months by extending the daylight hours into the evening when most would be using more lights and electricity.

SKIPPER  
Kowalski, what did I tell you about showing-off.

KOWALSKI  
Whaat? You asked. You can't possibly expect me to put a quarter in the show-off jar when you ask 'how can I be sure' that Space Squids are not behind this human phenomenon called DST.

SKIPPER  
(sighs)  
Okay. I asked for a simple 'how' explanation (like a sentence or two); I didn't say ramble on and on like an robot giving me facts that you know full well your sciency jibber-jabber did not reach my ear canal nor did my brain understood what you just said.

KOWALSKI  
First of all, my statement was only three sentences;. So, it wasn't a long explanation. In fact, it only took me a few minutes to explain what I just did, on the other hand, the documentary I saw on the T.V. was an hour long-

SKIPPER  
Kowalski, Simple. Short. Explanation… meaning a sentence will do.

KOWALSKI  
Alright. (in a more sarcastic tone) Then, the DST phenomenon is caused by Space Squids.

PRIVATE  
But you just said that it can't –

KOWALSKI  
(puts his flipper up to cut Private off)  
Nope. Simple explanation: Space Squids. Two words instead of two sentences. Simple enough for ya. (looking Skipper for his approval)

SKIPPER  
Without the sarcastic attitude.

KOWALSKI  
Whose being sarcastic? I totally believe that Space Squids attacked the human overlords replacing their normal simplistic logic with complicated versions on how to tell time, which is NO WAY shape or form a reason to save energy.

SKIPPER  
You gonna regret it if what you just said turns out to be the real truth behind this DST madness. But that was simpler to understand. Next time, just start with that and spare us the jibber-jabber.

KOWALSKI  
Humph.

SKIPPER  
What did I say about the attitude. Now what else should we be aware of before Spring's here officially.

KOWALSKI  
Well, in two days on the 19th is supposedly a so-call 'Supermoom' is to appear just one day before the March Equinox, or the Day that marks the beginning of Spring.

SKIPPER  
(confused)  
Supermoon?

KOWALSKI  
Yes, to put simply 'Supermoon' is just when the moon is at its closest point to the Earth.

RICO  
(gasps)  
Space Squids.

PRIVATE  
Don't be silly, Rico. Space Squids are on Mars not the moon.

SKIPPER  
That's what those Squids want us to think, but we're onto them. They won't catch us off guard, Right Kowalski?

KOWALSKI  
Uh, why (contemplates his answer slyly) yes. Of course, Skipper.  
(in a more normal tone) But Also, before the invasion of the Squids on the 19th, today is a –

Then Marlene barges in and cuts off Kowalski.

MALENE  
HOLIDAY! Whoo-

SKIPPER  
Marlene, what did we tell you about sneaking up on us like that.

MARLENE  
Well, for one, I wasn't sneaking. And two, it's a HOLIDAY!

SKIPPER  
Holiday, huh? I don't recall any special days in March. Do you Kowalski?

KOWALSKI  
Actually, I WAS gonna say that the calendar indicates that today is –

MARLENE  
(interrupts Kowalski again in a very excited tone)  
ST.P's DAY!

Kowalski sighs deeply and loud enough to let Marlene know just how agitated he was that he was interrupted.

MARLENE  
(to Kowalski)  
Sorry. Got excited.

SKIPPER  
Marlene! Watch your language.  
You know, Private's in the room.

Private, on the other hand, was giggling like a naughty schoolgirl as soon as Marlene said St. P's Day. It seems that the young private (in his own mind) got the impression that Marlene was talking about a day that celebrates urinating, which amused Private enough for him to fall over backward from laughing too hard, which earned him the odd stares from his comrades.

...(Continue The Rest Of This Chapter & The Rest Of This Story Another Time)...

VVVV

A/N:  
[REMEMBER: This was ony a PREVIEW of one of my chapters for this story. This fic will have at least 7 or more chapters. If enough POM fans are interested then I'll complete this fic.

So, Please Review & Comment. Let me what you guys think. If I get enough reviews, it will be a great motivation to complete this fic alot faster for you guys. After all, I did start writing this story with only one goal in mind. To entertain POM with my own version POM Fics.)

I'll post the story version perhaps on for those who don't like read in this format, but if no one camplains of feels bothered then I'll just leave as it is (in script-style).


End file.
